Road to SasuFem Naru
by shinta kuran
Summary: Cerita ini mengambil setting setelah Naruto the Movie: Boruto, dimana keadaan kembali damai begitu Kinshiki dan Momoshiki dikalahkan. Akan tetapi, masalah tak terduga lagi-lagi datang. Naruto pernah terjebak dalam Limited Tsukuyomi yang membuat dirinya terjebak dalam dimensi genjutsu. Hal serupa rupanya terulang pada generasi baru hanya karena kecerobohan seseorang - - Semi-Canon


Title:ROAD TO SASU-FEM!(?)-NARU Genre:Adventure(?), Humor(?)  
Pairing:Sasuke x Fem!Naruto, NaruHina, SasuSaku Rating:K+ Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke and MK-sensei (and me) *gaploked Note:This is just a fanfiction. All contents obviously contain fictional plot, fictional characters and other fictional stuff because author can do anything as she please :-D Feel free to read, fav, follow and review~~~~~ if ya don't like it, please kindly press back button thanks~~*

Meski belum seratus persen, kini dunia shinobi berangsur-angsur menuju apa disebut dengan kedamaian. Paska insiden penyerangan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki, penyelidikan lebih lanjut tentang klan Ootsutsuki masih berlanjut, namun keadaan sudah lebih aman dan tenang. Orang nomor satu seantera Konoha, yakni Hokage Ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto mulai berkutat kembali dengan kesibukannya di kantor Hokage. Sementara, sahabat, rival sekaligus orang yang sering disebut sebagai bayangan Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke, kembali melakukan misi jangka panjang. Meski Hokage ketujuh sudah menyuruhnya untuk tetap di Konoha, Sasuke, sebagai satu-satunya perwakilan klan Uchiha, merasa kalau semua itu sudah tanggung jawabnya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu ketentraman dunia shinobi lagi, terutama Konoha. Banyak air mata dan darah telah dicurahkan untuk bisa sampai pada situasi ini. Hingga, sang Hokage pun hanya bisa menyanggupi permintaan sang sahabat. Lagipula, setelah insiden dua orang dari klan Ootsutsuki, Sasuke sudah menghabiskan waktu dua tahun bersama keluarga tercintanya.

Kini, tunas-tunas shinobi di era yang baru mulai tumbuh dan siap menggantikan pendahulu mereka. Era dimana para generasi baru mulai menunjukkan taring mereka. Uzumaki Boruto, sudah tidak lagi membenci kesibukan Tou-channya. Begitu pula Uchiha Sarada, yang semakin menyadari betapa keluarganya saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Akan tetapi, tidak selamanya angina berhembus lembut di padang bunga yang indah. Salah seorang anggota klan Ootsutsuki yang menolak untuk tinggal ke bumi, Ootsutsuki Toneri, mulai tertarik melakukan penelitian tentang dojutsu byakugan. Tanpa sengaja Toneri mampu membuat dimensi lain berdasarkan kekuatan byakugan. Dimensi byakugan itu belum diketahui seperti apa di dalamnya, karena sebelum sempat Toneri menguji-coba penemuannya, dimensi byakugan itu terjatuh ke bumi.  
(Absurd? Yes! Don't worry, please feel free to press 'back' button anytime )

Seperti biasa, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki serta Konohamaru-sensei baru selesai menjalankan misi menangkap beruang setengah panda.. err… panda setengah beruang… errr… ya itulah pokoknya..  
Tiba-tiba ketiga chuunin dan seorang jounin leader itu merasakan aura chakra yang sangat besar tertuju kearah mereka. Sebagai shinobi terlatih, dengan cepat keempatnya bergegas menghindar, akan tetapi, sayangnya nasib belum berpihak pada Boruto dan Sarada. Seketika chakra besar itu menghantam kearah mereka sebuah portal seperti lubang hitam muncul dan menghisap wujud Boruto juga Sarada. Konohamaru sensei dan Mitsuki tentunya terkejut, namun semua sudah terlambat ketika dalam hitungan detik Boruto dan Sarada benar-benar hilang. Bahkan chakra kedua anak orang tersohor di desa Konoha itu seakan lenyap.  
'Gawat! Harus segera melapor pada Nanadaime-sama' bathin Konohamaru panik.  
Konohamaru sepakat membagi tugas dengan muridnya Mitsuki, ia akan ke kantor Hokage untuk memberitahu Naruto, sementara Mitsuki akan menginformasikan situasi darurat ini kepada Sakura.

BRAKK

Setumpuk dokumen seketika jatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, giginya bergemeletuk. Ia tak menduga jika akan mendapat serangan kedua kali seperti ini. Terlebih yang menimpa putranya. Dan parahnya, ia tidak tahu siapa, apa, kenapa, dan bagaimana(?).  
Sementara itu Sakura nyaris tak sadarkan diri, namun ia berhasil bertahan dan sama kalutnya dengan Naruto. Mereka sudah mengirim surat perantara burung kepada Sasuke, dan sementara menunggu mereka bertiga, termasuk Hinata, akan memikirkan rencana misi penyelamatan Boruto dan Sarada. Sasuke adalah kunci utama, karena dari mereka, Sasuke lah yang punya kemampuan untuk membuka portal ke dimensi lain.

Sementara itu…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Boruto meraih Sarada yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya. Sarada berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja dan selanjutnya mereka dikejutkan oleh keadaan di sekililing mereka. "Sarada, kemana perginya Mitsuki dan Konohamaru-sensei?"  
"Saa, semoga mereka tidak terluka. Chakra tadi itu benar-benar kuat."  
"Sebaiknya kita lapor ke Tou-chan dulu."  
"Oke."

Masih belum mencurigai apapun, dua orang chuunin itu berlari ke kantor Hokage. Sarada yang terkenal tajam dan peka akan keadaan sekitarnya mencoba mencerna sekeliling. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar masih berada di Konoha, tapi sesuatu terasa ganjil. Begitu sepasang iris onyx-nya melihat kearah patung Hokage, mendadak ia menghentikan larinya. Tak lupa menarik kerah Boruto, hingga putra sulung Hokage ketujuh itu terantuk.  
"Oi, kenapa sih?"  
"Boruto, kita ada di Konoha kan?"  
"Ano saa, jangan bilang setelah terjatuh tadi kau amnesia dengan desa kelahiranmu sendiri. Ya iya lah ini Konoha, memangnya kita mau dimana lagi."  
"Disana! Lihat disana!"  
Boruto yang masih bingung dengan sikap teman kunoichi-nya itu, mengikuti arah telunjuk Sarada. Dan kali ini Boruto pun membelalak lebar.  
"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sensei, Ayahmu?"  
Boruto menatap Sarada, Sarada balas menatap serius Boruto. Seakan mengerti isi pikiran masing-masing, keduanya saling mengangguk dan segera melakukan teknik pelepas jutsu ilusi. Yah, keduanya mengira mereka sedang ada dalam pengaruh genjutsu seseorang.

"Kai!"

Nihil. Boruto dan Sarada kembali mengulanginya dan situasi tetap tidak berubah.

"Apa yang terjadi Sarada? Ini bukan ilusi, tapi, tapi ini tidak mungkin kenyataan kan?" Boruto mulai panik, begitu pula Sarada.  
"Tenang Boruto, dalam situasi ini kita harus tenang." Setelahnya kedua remaja itu mencoba menganalisa yang mereka alami.  
"Tadi kita diserang oleh chakra yang besar. Kita terjatuh dan terpisah dengan Mitsuki dan Konohamaru-sensei." Ungkap Sarada "Kita tidak terkena genjutsu dan kita masih berada di Konoha, tapi ini jelas bukan Konoha kita." Boruto menanggapi.  
"Kau benar. Aku tidak tahu dugaanku benar atau salah, tapi aku pernah membaca kalau saat perang besar shinobi keempat dulu, musuh menggunakan teknik mugen tsukuyomi, teknik genjutsu tingkat tinggi yang membuat penerimanya terjebak dalam dunia genjutsu selamanya."  
"Tapi kita sudah mencoba mengacaukan aliran chakra masing-masing, artinya kita sedang tidak dalam efek genjutsu."  
"Lalu bagaimana…. Ah!"  
"Sarada, kau tahu sesuatu?"  
"Coba pikir, bukankah ini seperti teknik Papa waktu itu? Kau ingatkan saat kau akan menyelamatkan Nanadaime-sama?"  
Boruto mencoba mengenang peristiwa dua tahun lalu. Senseinya yang sekaligus ayah dari rekan setimnya itu memang memiliki doujutsu yang membuatnya mampu membuka portal ke dimensi lain.  
"Benar juga! Tapi…"  
"Tapi kenapa?"  
"Kalau ini dimensi lain, kenapa sama persis dengan Konoha? Kau lihat sendiri kan, jika bukan karena patung Hokage itu, kita takkan menyadari keaneha desa 'Konoha' yang lain ini. Waktu aku ikut dengan Sensei waktu itu, dimensi tempat musuh berada terlihat seperti dunia lain. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemiripan dengan dunia ini, apalagi yang sama persis dengan Konoha."  
"Lalu, sebenarnya kita ada dimana, Boruto?"  
"Tidak ada pilihan, kita harus ke kantor Hokage. Kita harus memastikannya, bukankah begitu?"  
Sarada mengangguk setuju lantas mengikuti Boruto yang kembali berlari menuju ke kantor Hokage.

"Eh, bukankah itu… Oi! Menma! Tomoe!"

Sarada melirik kearah Boruto, "Boruto bukankah itu Shikadai, Inojin dan Chouchou?"  
"Kau benar. Ternyata mereka ada disini juga. Ayo kita tanyakan pada mereka."  
"Ok."

Dan dengan itu, Boruto dan Sarada menunda sejenak tujuan mereka ke kantor Hokage.  
"Chouchou, syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu."  
"Kau ini kenapa, seperti baru tersesat saja."  
"Eh?"  
"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kamu memakai kacamata? Plus, apa-apaan dengan lensa kontak hitam itu? Kau terlihat aneh." Ucap Chouchou membuat tak hanya Sarada tapi juga Boruto terkesiap.  
"E—eeeeehhhh? Apa maksudmu Chouchou, dari dulu aku juga berkacamata kan? dan aku tidak memakai lensa, warna mataku ya memang begini, jangan bercanda deh."

Tiba-tiba Inojin ikut menengahi. "Kau juga Menma, kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu menjadi pirang begitu? Jangan bilang kau serius saat mengatakan ingin seperti Lucy Heartfilia (a/n: ceritanya jadi tokoh game favorit Menma XD)."

"Tunggu tunggu! Maksudmu apa Inojin? Pertama, rambutku sejak lahir memang sudah pirang seperti Tou-chan. Kedua, siapa yang kau panggil dengan Menma?"

Kini ganti Inojin dan Chouchou yang bingung. Shikadai yang sejak tadi diam mengamati akhirnya menyela.

"Sepertinya, kalian bukan orang sini? Tapi aku juga tidak merasa kalian musuh."  
"Maksudmu apa Shikadai?" Tanya Chouchou.  
"Coba lihat mereka, mereka mengenali kita, tapi mereka seakan bingung dengan diri mereka. Aku juga tidak paham. Tapi hanya itulah yang bisa aku simpulkan." "Kalau Shikadai bilang begitu…."

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena tidak mencurigai kami sebagai musuh. Jujur kami juga merasa aneh dengan keadaan desa ini. Sebelumnya kami diserang dan tiba-tiba saja kami disini."

"Diserang?"

Boruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Inojin begitu tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditubruk dan didekap seseorang.

"Menmaa-kun! Kau darimana saja?"

"Hi-Himawari?"

"Nee, aku mencarimu dari tadi, kita ada janji kencan malam ini, ingat?"

"Ke-kencan?"

"Hm. Eh, ada Tomoe-chan juga, tapi kenapa agak berbeda…"

Tersadar akan keganjilan yang terjadi, Boruto lantas melepas pelukan seorang yang seperti duplikat adiknya itu. Yah, untuk sementara Boruto menyimpulkan jika orang-orang yang ia kenal bukanlah orang-orang yang ia kenal selama ini. Dan yang ia tahu, ia harus segera kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Gomen, himawari, aku harus ke kantor Hokage. Jaa, na!"

Dan tanpa berniat mendengar protes dari si gadis berambut indigo, Boruto dan Sarada kembali melanjutkan apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Boruto dan Sarada sudah menyiapkan diri kalau-kalau mereka akan dihadang oleh penjaga. Tapi ternyata, mereka malah disambut senyuman hangat dari Udon dan juga Moegi yang merupakan asisten Hokage.

"Menma-sama, syukurlah anda kembali. Hokage-sama sangat mengkhawatirkan anda karena tiba-tiba menghilang." Ucap Moegi.

"Jadi, apa Tou-chan ada di dalam? Boleh aku menemuinya?" Tanya Boruto tak sabaran.

"Ah, tentu saja. Silahkan. Tomoe-sama juga."

Boruto dan Sarada sudah tidak terkejut dipanggil seperti itu. Mereka tidak bodoh. Mereka tahu, jika di Konoha ini mereka dikenal dengan nama-nama itu. Sekalipun mereka juga tidak begitu paham. Setidaknya, fakta jika Boruto anak seorang hokage masih belum berubah.

Setidaknya Boruto beranggapan seperti itu….

Boruto membuka pintu ruangan hokage dengan jantung berdear-debar. Namun hatinya menyeruak senang mendapati siluet seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan jubah kebesaran hokage sambil memilah-milah tumpukan misi di rak yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tou-chan!"

Seakan mengenali sang pemilik suara, sang hokage pun mengabaikan berkas-berkas misinya. "Menma?"

1

2

3

"Eh? Pa—pa?"  
"Tomoe? Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja." Pria yang menjabat sebagai hokage itu menghampiri sosok Boruto dan Sarada lantas memeluk erat keduanya.

"Padahal kalian ini bukan lagi genin, tapi masih suka membuat khawatir. Kalian tahu, kaa-san sampai turun tangan sendiri untuk mencari kalian. Tsk."

"Eh, Sensei? Kenapa sensei disini? Dimana Tou-chan?" Boruto meminta penjelasan.

Tak ayal kening sang Hokage berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu Menma? Sudah tiba-tiba menghilang, lalu begitu kembali kau bersikap aneh. Dan lagi, sejak kapan aku memberimu ijin untuk mewarnai rambutmu, ha?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Papa, aku Sarada, putri papa, ingat?"

Sang hokage menghela nafas lelah, lalu mengusap rambut Sarada.

"Kau memang putriku Tomoe. Putri kesayangan papa. Papa tidak menyangka kau ikut-ikutan mengubah penampilanmu seperti kakakmu?"

"Eh kakak? Aku, punya kakak?"

"Astaga, tolong kalian jangan bersikap lebih aneh dari ini." Sang hokage memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian sempat terjatuh dan kepala kalian terbentur keras atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas kalian itu bersaudara, kalian adalah putra-putriku dan itu fakta."

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, baik Boruto dan Sarada seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Saudara? Dia dan Boruto?  
Mustahil?  
Tapi ini bukanlah Konoha mereka.  
Kalau begitu, kalau di Konoha ini mereka bersaudara, dan ayah mereka tidak lain tidak mungkin adalah Uchiha Sasuke, lantas.. siapa ibu mereka?  
Dan yang paling penting dimana Hokage ketujuh di Konoha yang lain ini berada?

"Tunggu lah disini, aku sudah menghubungi Kaa-san, jadi sebentar lagi dia akan kesini." Ucap sang Hokage dengan senyum menenangkan.

Sarada tak menyangka jika ayahnya di Konoha ini begitu mudah tersenyum. Yah, sosok patung Hokage yang mereka lihat di patung Hokage tadi adalah sosok Sasuke, yang artinya yang menjadi hokage di Konoha ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke juga adalah ayah dari Boruto dan Sarada. Kedua bocah chuunin itu masih belum begitu bisa menerimannya.

Pintu dibuka dengan keras, lalu munculah sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan tiga pasang garis halus di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Cantiknyaa…" gumam Sarada.  
"Hn. Benar-benar cantik." Lanjut Boruto. Sebelum kemudian….

"Eeeeeehhhh? Tou-chan/Nanadaime-sama?"

Sosok wanita cantik beriris sapphire itu melenggang maju dengan pandangan fokus kedepan. Lebih tepatnya, fokus kepada sosok Boruto dan Sarada.

"Menma! Tomoe!"

Tidak, tidak. Wanita itu tidak membentak mereka. Hanya memanggil nama mereka di versi Konoha ini dengan tenang, kalem dan dalam. Yang justru karena itulah seketika membuat nyali si kedua bocah chuunin menciut.

Sarada sudah pernah melihat Sakura marah berulang kali. Ia juga kadang mendapat bentakan dari ibunya itu. Tapi setelahnya Sakura segera minta maaf dan mengatakan kalau ia tak berniat membentak dan tak benar-benar marah pada Sarada. Ia mengakui kalau kemarahan seorang ibu lebih seram daripada setan. Tapi kali ini, wanita pirang cantik itu sama sekali tidak membentak, tapi auranya begitu dingin dan menusuk yang bisa membuat kaki lemas kapan saja.  
Begitupun Boruto. Hinata bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memarahinya. Benar-benar ibu yang penyabar. Jadi ini pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan aura iblis seorang wanita ketika sedang marah.

Jarak si wanita dengan mereka semakin dekat. Seakan tak ada pilihan, Boruto dan Sarada segera membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Gomennasai-"

GREP

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa."

"Eh, kau tidak marah?" Tanya Boruto yang mendadak bingung. Namun seketika itu juga dibalas dengan tatapan sengit dari wanita dewasa yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan juga Sarada.

"Kau? Begitukah caramu memanggil ibumu, Menma?"

"EEEHHH? Kaa-chan? Tou-chan jadi Kaa-chan?"

"Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu saat mereka menghilang hingga sikap mereka jadi aneh begini Naru." Ujar sang Hokage kemudian. Si wanita pirang lalu beranjak dari posisinya lantas menghampiri sang Hokage.

"Ini semua memang salahmu, Suke!"

POW

"Kau mengajari mereka jutsu yang aneh! Mereka mungkin Uchiha tapi mereka juga anakku, jadi tidak perlu secepat itu mengajarkan jutsu level tinggi seperti itu, BAKA!"

POW

POW

Si wanita pirang trus memukuli sang Hokage yang anehnya terus menghindar tanpa berniat membalas.

"Naru, hentikan! Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, lagipula anak-anak kita memang jenius dan berbakat, dan Menma terus-terusan mendesakku mengajarkan jutsu tingkat tinggi, jadi-"

"Sudah! Jangan beralasan lagi! Pokoknya aku kesal padamu, Sasuke-baka!"

Dan sepasang wanita dan laki-laki dewasa itu terus bertengkar sendiri mengabaikan keberadaan dua orang lain diruangan itu.

"Anoo… maaf mengganggu, tapi bisakah kalian berhenti sebentar?" pinta Sarada setelah cukup kuat mengumpulkan keberanian. Entah mengapa Nanadaime Hokage versi wanita jauh beraura lebih kejam dibandingkan Sakura.

Si wanita pirang itupun menghentikan kegiatan pukul-memukulnya dan beralih pada Sarada.

"Gomenne, Tomoe. Gara-gara latihan bodoh ayah dan kakakmu, kau jadi ikut terseret masalah juga."

"I-Itu dia. Ada hal yang sebelumnya harus aku..ehm.. kami klarifikasi."

"Hm?"

"Sebelumnya tolong dengarkan cerita kami sampai tuntas, dan tolong percaya pada kami."

Mendapat persetujuan dari kedua orang dewasa didepan mereka, Sarada mulai bercerita.

"Jadi kami selesai melakukan misi. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah chakra besar menghantam kami. Aku dan Boruto terpisah dengan sensei dan satu lagi teman kami."

"Boruto?"

"Ah, iya. Sebelumnya juga, kalian harus tahu, mungkin bagi kalian wajah kami mirip dengan anak-anak kalian. Tapi sepertinya chakra itu membawa kami ke tempat ini, tempat yang seperti familiar namun juga asing. Di tempat asal kami, aku dipanggil Sarada, anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, sedangkan dia Boruto, anak dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hah? Apa yang kalian bi—"

"Tolong jangan sela kami. Kami pun juga bingung dengan situasi ini. Kami kira kami ada dalam pengaruh genjutsu, tapi ternyata bukan itu masalahnya. Setelah terkena hantaman chakra itu, kami ada disini. Tempat ini sama persis dengan tempat asal kami, orang-orang didalamnya juga persis, bahkan tadi kami bertemu dengan teman-teman yang sama dengan tempat kami berasal. Hanya, fakta jika aku dan Boruto menjadi anak kalian, itu sangat….. membingungkan."

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sepertinya mulai terpengaruh cerita kedua bocah didepan mereka. "Aku sudah mengawasi mereka sejak awal. Aku bisa memastikan mereka bukan penyusup-"  
"Tentu saja bukan teme bodoh, mereka anak kita. Anak kita…"  
"Kau pasti juga menyadarinya kan Naru. Mereka berbeda dengan anak-anak kita. Wajah mereka mirip, chakra mereka juga. Tapi sepertinya mereka memang bukan Menma dan Tomoe kita."  
"Lalu, dimana sekarang Menma dan Tomoe?"  
"Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti, tapi kemungkinan besar mereka tengah berada di dimensi asal kedua anak ini."  
"Apa? Jadi mereka bertukar tempat? Bagaimana bisa?"  
"Aku yakin kuncinya ada pada mereka." Jelas Sasuke seraya menatap kearah Boruto dan Sarada.

"Tapi kami sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara kami bisa kembali."

"Kalian bilang kalian dihantam chakra?"

"Begitulah?"

"Darimana arah chakra itu berasal?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin dari atas."

Sasuke nampak berfikir sejenak.

"Kurasa aku perlu waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini."

"Jadi kami tetap disini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi kalau kalian mau kalian bisa sementara tinggal bersama kami." Ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat wajah muram Naruto kembali merona cerah.

"Bolehkah suke?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?"

"Agar tidak menimbulkan keributan berarti, cukup kita berempat saja yang mengetahui rahasia ini, mengerti?"

"Baiklah."

"Karena itu, sampai aku menemukan cara mengungkap misteri ini, kalian berdua berpura-puralah menjadi anak-anakku, tinggal dirumahku dan bersikaplah seperti mereka, mengerti?"

"Baik-eh? Bersikap seperti mereka?"

"Benar. Mulai sekarang kau adalah, Uchiha Menma, dan kau adalah Uchiha Tomoe. Aku harap kalian terbiasa dengan nama itu." Wanita bersurai panjang nan keemasan itu sejatinya cemas memikirkan keberadaan buah hatinya. Tapi, dalam hal ini ia memilih percaya pada suaminya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak ada pilihan." Pasrah Boruto dan juga Sarada.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Boruto.

"Hn."

"Apa Menma itu berambut hitam?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Sudah jelas kan, tadi Inojin dan bahkan anda—"

"Tou-chan!"

"Err, Tou-chan, mengatakan apakah aku mewarnai rambutku atau tidak, jadi kupikir, kalau aku harus menjadi Menma, apa aku juga harus merubah seluruh penampilanku?"

"AKu tidak memaksa kalian soal itu. Bagaimanapun kalian dua orang berbeda, dan berasal dari orang tua yang berbeda. Aku percaya rambut pirangmu itu asli. Dan juga Tomoe, aku juga percaya jika kau tidak menggunakan lensa."

Sasuke tersenyum.  
Sarada balas tersenyum.

"Jadi, anak-anak, kita pulang sekarang? Ayah kalian masih akan sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanya." Ajak Naruto antusias.

"Kaa-chan, aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Haah, meski aku mengakui kau bukanlah Menma, tapi sikapmu ini sama saja dengannya."  
"Kaa-chan, nama lengkap kaa-chan, Uzumaki Naruto, kan?"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau mengatakan jika orang tua aslimu bernama Uzumaki Naruto juga. Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia orang yang hebat. Awalnya aku membencinya karena selalu sibuk, tapi aku sekarang sadar kalau ia adalah ayah terhebat yang aku miliki!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti.

"A-ayah?"

"Hn."

"Maksudmu, di dimensimu aku seorang laki-laki?"

"Begitulah, karena itu aku terkejut melihatmu, apalagi harus memanggilmu kaa-chan, gomennasai."

Pfffft

Sontak Naruto memicing tajam kearah belakang. Disana ada Sasuke yang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa sambil tetap fokus menyortir tumpukan berkas misi.

"Jangan seenaknya tertawa Uchiha!"

"Kau juga seorang Uchiha, Naru."

"Beraninya kau menertawakanku."

"Habis lucu sekali. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirimu yang versi laki-laki. Jadi perempuan saja masih suka kasar begitu. Ah, tapi kurasa kau akan tetap manis, dan seandainya kau berubah menjadi laki-laki pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

SRAT

Sebuah kunai meluncur kearah sang Hokage. Namun meleset. Lebih tepatnya, sang hokage menghindar dengan cepat.

Naruto segera membuang muka lantas menutup pintu dengan bedebam keras.

-OKE IDE HABIS-  
-SEKIAN-  
*dilempar tomat* 


End file.
